We Collide
by darksilvers
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were forever at each other's necks at Hogwarts. However 7 years down the road, they've both changed. But it doesnt stop them from getting on each other's nerves.
1. Where are your porters?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. AW )):

xxx

**WE COLLIDE**

**#1: Where are your porters? **

He stood in the shadows of the tall platform columns and waited. And sure enough, she appeared. Her bushy hair tied back in a thick ponytail – an effort to keep it in place (but an effort in vain it was). She wore an oversized red pullover and faded jeans. _Muggle clothes_, he sneered in disgust. He watched her face screw up as she dragged her heavy crate along behind her.

Then he made his move.

Out of the shadows, he stalked towards her purposefully.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Ooh. Little Granger trying to pull along a truckload of books all alone! Where are your two faithful porters?" he stood there and watched in amusement as her face turned a curious shade of red. _Wow. Weasley was really getting to her._

"What do you want Malfoy? Back off!" she snarled at him – as he had expected.

"My my, feisty, aren't we today Granger? Or are you just feeling pumped up after a special session with Weasley? Or was it Potter?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I am sorry. I can't remember who it was now because you've been alternating between them..."

Her face darkened even more as she took in his insult. She glared at him and quick as a flash, her hand shot out towards his nose. With seeker reflexes, he grabbed her wrist just as her fist made the first contact with his nose.

"Ha Granger. You really caught me by surprise." He snarled sarcastically.

Then another fist made contact with his back and he crumpled onto the ground – dragging her down with him.

"Malfoy! Release Hermione this instant or you'll be talking to my fist again!" Potter was attempting to pull her up but he still maintained his vice-like grip on her delicate wrists.

"Oh Precious Potter. I'm sure Granger appreciates your nobility, but that was seriously lame. Is that the best you can do?" he pulled her down again, his fingernails digging into the fair flesh.

This time, she spoke up.

"What, Malfoy. Did you finally realize that grabbing MUDBLOODS are going to make you Daddy's favourite little boy and Voldermort's pet?" she glared into his eyes as he cringed at the name. Smoldering brown locked onto icy grey. The target hit home and he dropped her hand like it was a hot coal.

"Filthy Muggleborn! How dare you say that about me." He released her, got up and walked away, making sure his swirling cloak caught her and Potter in the face. He stalked back into the shadows and turned to watch them.

By now, she was off the ground and examining her wrist. No doubt it had five crescent-shaped indents all around it. Potter patted her unruly head and steered her towards the train. As she let him drag her along, she turned her head back and was now looking at him. However, she did not glare at him as he expected. It was not her usual stare full of loathing, disgust and hatred. Instead, she was staring at him with bewilderment and confusion written all over her face.

xxx

Well that's it for the first chapter. How did you like it?

Please R/R!


	2. Preaching and Eating dont mix

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. I don't own Hermione. I don't own Ron. I don't own Draco. (But I wish I did.)

xxx

**WE COLLIDE**

**#2: Preaching and Eating don't mix**

"And please begin." The great hall was filled with thunderous applause Dumbledore finished his speech and the tables were now heavy laden with the feast.

Hermione watched as Ron's eyes grew as large as tennis balls and he practically threw himself at the turkey.

"Ron! Someone would think that you've been starved in a dungeon for ages!" Hermione tugged at Ron's sleeve to slow him down.

"Yesh 'Mione. I haven't eaten since lunch. That's ages." Ron sputtered at her in between mouthfuls of mash and turkey.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled at her exasperation.

"That's just Ron, Mione. He wouldn't be Ron if he weren't like that" Harry grinned and heaped mashed potatoes onto his own plate.

"Here you need to fatten up" and he heaped more mashed potatoes onto Hermione's plate. Ignoring her protests, he proceeded to chuck gravy and turkey onto her already-full platter.

"But but but –" Hermione was cut off as Harry shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Honestly, Mione, can't you let us all feast and grow fat in peace? Preaching and eating don't mix." Harry turned to his own food and began guzzling. Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to tackle hers.

Lavender leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Well at least you can afford it. I heard Eloise Midgen tried to spell herself slimmer –" Lavender and Parvati dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Hermione looked positively appalled. "Even after the time she tried to spell off her acne?" Parvati nodded dizzily. Hermione looked determined now. "Why, she should be punished! She could have gotten herself injured! Or a housemate!"

"These are Slytherins, Mione. She should have been rewarded if she did injure one of them." Harry now chipped in. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Especially if she had hurt Malfoy?" Harry cocked his head and grinned at her. That earned him a smile.

"Okay fine I'll lay off. But Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know I'd rather hurt him myself."

With the exception of Ron who was still stuffing his face, the Gryffindors at the table all turned their heads to look at the Slytherin table, and they all burst out in uproarious laughter.

xxx

Next was Potions for the Gryffindor Year 6s. And guess who they were paired up with again for the very–

"– one Trillionth Millionth Thousandth time! With the bloody Slytherins! I told you – "

"Ron! There is no such figure as one Trillionth Millionth Thousand. It is impossible! Unless of course you wish to use those complex arithmancy theories we haven't learned yet, however I have practiced some of them…" Hermione drifted off as Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Geez Mione. I was just trying to make a point! You didn't have to go on about what you've read. Like we bloody care!" Ron characteristically was utterly blunt and tactless.

Harry shook his head and slunk behind both of them – he knew this would get ugly. He watched as Hermione's eyes grew wide and she took in a deep breath.

"Well at least I can read! At least I don't have to ask someone to do my essays for me! At least I get grades that I've earned! And you, Ronald Weasley –" Hermione jabbed Ron in the chest "– How dare you! You –"

"Why hello Granger. Lover's tiff?" Draco smirked as Hermione's face flushed and the ends of her frizzy hair seemed to crackle.

"Why you little prick! You – you – foul ferret!" Hermione spluttered incoherently.

"Why? Embarrassed? Aw. Poor Weasley, stuck with a lowly muggleborn like you." Draco narrowed his eyes as Hermione's face changed rapidly. It morphed from angry to confused in a wink. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and sauntered ahead of them towards the dungeons.

"Mione! Are you ok? Talk to me!" Ron shook Hermione by the shoulders but she was still standing there with a dazed look on her face.

While Ron was trying to pull Hermione out of her trance, Harry stood ahead of them glaring at Draco's retreating figure, his green eyes flashing with anger and worry.

xxx

And that's chapter 2…is it too short? maybe I'll lengthen the next chapter then.


	3. You said you wanted world peace

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot. broods

Yay! Three reviews! I love three of you! But I could do with more! XD

xxx

**WE COLLIDE**

**#3: You said you wanted world peace**

"Mione! Anyone home?" Ron began waving in front of Hermione's face furiously. But Hermione just stood there, and had not Ron been holding her, she would probably have collapsed.

"Mate?" Ron threw a worried glance at Harry, who was standing just as dazedly staring at Hermione. Harry slowly turned round and looked at Ron. Quick as a flash, Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"Come on boys. We wouldn't want to get into trouble with Snape." She grabbed both boys by the arms and marched down the corridor in between them.

"What's the matter Mione?" Harry looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah, you okay?" Ron loped along on her right.

"Oh nothing. I just realized I've haven't done McGonagall's essay for Tuesday…"

"Oh come off it, Mione. Today's Friday! You have the entire weekend! And besides –" Harry just frowned at Hermione with a disbelieving look on his face.

"We'll talk later." Harry muttered to her as they entered the Potions classroom.

xxx

He was sitting at his usual seat at the far end of the classroom when they burst through the door. His gaze immediately attached itself to a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor in the centre.

A certain _irritating_ bushy-haired Gryffindor in the centre. Who was currently looking extremely preoccupied and was followed by an equally preoccupied Potter.

And as usual, Weasley was completely oblivious to the state of his two best friends and was talking animatedly about Quidditch, no doubt.

_Stupid_. That's what the whole lot of them were. Just stupid. Especially that ugly stick of a know-it-all.

"Why, Granger. Did Weasley dump you on the way? Why the long face?"

She glanced up at him and immediately flared up.

"Ron and I are not together! And at least my face is not pale, long and pointy." She snapped, narrowing her eyes. Weasley sniggered.

"Whatever you say Granger."

"Here here what did you mean by that, Malfoy?" Weasley squared his shoulders and was now standing in front of him.

"Stay away from me, Weasley. I just bathed this morning." He flicked invisible lint off his shoulders to reinstate his point.

"How dare you Malfoy! You filthy little piece of –" just as she stepped out next to Weasley, she was cut off as his favorite professor entered.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh professor, Weasley was attempting to spreading his germs to Crabbe and Goyle here. I was merely attempting to defend them, professor" he stepped aside and gestured at his two so-called friends.

"But professor! Malfoy was antagonizing us! He was –" she attempted to defend her idiot of a friend.

"Touching, Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor! I expect you to respect another fellow pupil's personal space."

"But –"

"Five points!" and he watched in glee as she sank down into her chair, her thin frame quivering with righteous indignation, no doubt.

Potions had begun.

xxx

"Class. Today we will be learning how to make a Fithrus Potion. Does anyone know what –" Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Oh. Why do I bother. Yes, Miss Granger?"

"A Fithrus Potion when consumed gives the drinker an immediate feeling of weightlessness. This means that the drinker would be able to float around as if he or she were weightless."

"Charming, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Snape added grudgingly.

"So. Today you will all be put into pairs and will be preparing this potion. Today's work will count for ten percent of your entire grade this year." There was a unanimous groan in the class and Hermione started looking panicky.

"Oh no Ron! Harry! I am going to fail this year! I haven't prepared for this class!"

"Granger. Shut up. None of us have." Draco rolled his eyes and put his legs up on his desk. Hermione tossed her hair and flashed Draco the dirtiest glance she could muster.

"Ah. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Would you kindly be the first pair?" Snape glanced at Hermione's red face. Without waiting for an answer, he shooed Hermione over to Draco's table. Harry flashed Hermione a sympathetic glance, while Ron was attempting (and failing) to murder Draco by glaring at him.

He just smirked at them.

xxx

"Ok Malfoy. Let's just call it truce for now. I want to get this potion done perfectly and done right. And this way, it not only benefits me, it also benefits you –" she took a deep breath and continued, "So either way it's a win-win situation okay? So this truce means that – " he rolled his eyes at her. She was really annoying.

"Look. Just shut up. My ears hurt."

"Look. Malfoy. I am trying to make peace here. I know we don't get along and –"

"Don't get along? That's an understatement."

"Malfoy. I am trying to be a mediator –"

"Mediator? Don't you need a third party to mediate?"

"ERH. MALFOY. WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN?"

"Listening." He smirked and picked up a mangrove root.

"Okay. Let's just try to be civil to each other so we can get this done with. So you read the instructions and I'll do the potion so you won't botch it."

"Botch me? Me? Goodness, Granger. I'm the one who comes from a wizarding background and you expect me to do worse than you?"

"Fine. Let's just split the work. You chop the roots, I'll prepare the Flobberworm droppings and –"

"Whatever." He picked up the Flobberworm on purpose and waited for her reaction. He was not disappointed.

"Malfoy! Weren't you listening to what I've been telling you for the past few minutes? I said –"

"Yeah yeah I know. You said that you wanted world peace and that I'm damn sexy."

"What? Why you little – little – butthead!"

"Wow Granger. That hurt me so deeply."

"You know what? I give up!" she huffed and began chopping the skankfly wings furiously.

"Chopping me up eh?" she glared at him and gave a little snort. She tossed her ugly hair over one shoulder and continued.

He smirked at her. This was going to be fun.

xxx

Finally, their potion was completed. However, not before Hermione scolded Malfoy for "accidentally" dropping her chopping knife into the deep cauldron. She had spent a precious five minutes attempting to stick her hand in before Malfoy had not-so-kindly reminded her that she had a wand.

But that was not the end. After that, they had quarreled over whether it was correct to put the mangrove roots or skankfly wings in first. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy had won. She was actually quite put out by it.

"Fine. I knew that." She had said.

"Oh really Granger. Then that's really funny that moments ago you insisted that the skankfly wings goes in first."

"I – I was just – testing you!" she had finished triumphantly.

"You're a lousy liar Granger."

Now all Hermione wanted to do was to pound his face in with her bare hands. Even after that argument, they had another go at each other. This time it was about their housemates.

"That was really noble of you. Besides, Gryffidors are famous for trying to be heroes and doing the stupidest things in the process."

"We are not stupid!"

"Then look at Longbottom! Oh no! He is actually a Hufflepuff in disguise!"

"How dare you! Why all you Slytherins! Sneaky, cunning, devious –"

"Thank you Granger. Glad you noticed."

"And all your stuck up Pureblooded rubbish. Oh! Let's preserve tradition!"

"Shut up Granger." Draco had turned dangerously quiet. But Hermione had ploughed on.

"All you guys are is a bunch of incestuous –"

"I said SHUT UP!" Here Draco had looked extremely furious and would probably have punched Hermione had she been a male.

They had both glowered at each other and Hermione had stalked to the teacher's table and banged their vial of Fithrus potion and had sauntered back to her original seat.

She had sat there and refused to look at Draco. There was something bothering her about Malfoy's attitude, but she could deal with that later. Hermione started cursing Draco in her head with every single dirty word she knew.

xxx

And here's another chapter.

Please R/R!

And I want recommendations to a good Harry/Hermione fic. Anyone?


	4. And It Begins

Disclaimer: Just the plot.

I was actually going to get down to it and write the rest of the chapter today. BUT I've just finished reading Afterimage by Gravidy and im seriously… Touched? And traumatized? Okay. Traumatized.

So please excuse me while I reorientate myself back to the Harry, the Hermione, the Ron and the Draco Malfoy I've loved and characterized before. Shoot. Still cant get gravidy's depictions out. BOOOO.

Oh yes. Was asked if its DMHG or HHG…well I'll keep you in suspense! But it is pretty obvious. HAHA.

WHOO. And I've finally managed to put everything back together. And so, HERE YOU GO!

xxx

**WE COLLIDE**

**#4: And It Begins**

The trio made their way back to the Gryffindor common room at the end of the first day of school. Ron pranced ahead of Harry and Hermione, robes flying behind him.

"Yeah! I survived the first day of school!" and Ron barreled through groups of scared-looking first years and right through the fat lady portrait as Dean Thomas climbed out.

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron raced up towards the Boys' Dorm – to get out his Wizarding Chess Set, no doubt. Harry flung himself down on the comfiest couch and Hermione followed suit after putting her bookbag away properly.

"So, Mione. How were classes today?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Considering that I am the first Gryffindoy to lose points for our house because of a stupid little ferret during Potions and considering that my favourite person and I were paired up during Potions and we had such a wonderful fantastic time working together on the stupid blasted – "

"Whoa slow down. I just expected an OK! Or BAD! Not a full-blown run-on sentence complaint. That's so unlike you" Harry chuckled as Hermione stopped in mid-sentence, cheeks pink from her tirade.

"Ok, Hermione. Out with it. You're bothered."

"By what?" Hermione looked past Harry's face and focused on a spot near his ear.

"Please, I've been friends with you for the past six years… And you're a bad liar!"

"He said that too!"

"He?"

"Er…No one."

"Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"Hermione!" Harry clenched his jaw in frustration. "He's bothering you, isn't he?"

Hermione paused. Too long. She knew it. And Harry knew it too.

"… No."

"Right. I'll just keep going until you tell me."

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "He's weird." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on. What."

"Ok. Harry," Hermione took in a deep breath. "You know Malfoy…"

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS! You're in love with Malfoy?"

"What?" Hermione jumped up. "Ew! No!" By now, the whole Common Room was staring at Hermione. "What you looking at?" she snapped, and they all hurriedly turned back to their previous activities.

"Harry!"

"You were saying?" Harry looked at her innocently. She rolled her eyes now.

"Malfoy. What about him."

"Ok. You know Malfoy has always been… goading me about being a Mudblood and all?"

Harry sighed. "You bet I do remember."

"But he's stopped."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"See. It's so weird. The little fiasco on the Platform today?" Harry nodded.

"He called me a filthy muggleborn. Get it?" Harry raised his eyebrows again.

"Yes! A FILTHY MUGGLEBORN. Why not Mudblood? Why Muggleborn? It's so weird!"

Harry had gone quiet.

"And that's not all! Again in the hallway, he called me a MUGGLEBORN. Lowly, but not a mudblood." Hermione tugged at a stray curl that fell down her forehead.

"And the worst is that during Potions, when I told him off and said that he was a blood-prejudice, he got really mad."

"Now that is something. I thought he'd usually revel in it."

"Exactly, Harry."

"I guess it's not that worrying then, Hermione. Isn't this better? Maybe he's not going to the Dark side after all."

"Yes. But the change is so drastic it's absurd! And it's Malfoy, Harry. He's a prat!"

"One more to the Light side, prat or not, right?"

"You're making an assumption here, Harry"

"My assumptions are usually correct, Ms Granger. Do I need to give you any examples?"

"Okok. Let's head down to the kitchens for a drink of cocoa, shall we?"

"I'll get Ron." Harry raced up the Boys' staircase. He ran down a second later.

"He's flat out."

Hermione giggled. "So fast?"

"Yup. And in full attire."

Hermione snorted.

"I wonder if he'll change for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Knowing Ron, he won't."

The pair chuckled and headed off to the kitchens for a drink.

xxx

The next morning, Hermione awoke on the floor of the Gryffindor Common room, her hand still clenched around an empty mug. Nearby lay Harry, spread-eagled on the hearth next to a glowing fire.

"Harry? Wake up!"

"Huhh. Is it morning already?"

"Yes. Apparently we both fell asleep over our cocoa last night."

"Huhh. I want to sleep."

Just then, Hermione realized that the Common Room seemed deserted. And true enough, the clock on the wall was pointing to "Breakfast".

With a gasp, Hermione slapped Harry on his head and effectively woke him up.

"We're going to be late, you pig!" Hermione dashed up the Girls' Dorms staircase to get changed.

Harry yawned and just cast a cleaning spell over himself.

"I'm ready, Hermione!" he called up the staircase.

"What!" her voice rang down. "So fast?"

xxx

The Great Hall was filled with the usual noises of the students. Talking, eating, fighting, arguing, and even kissing. Above the din, Hermione was desperately attempting to read her copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Ron! Would you just please keep it down! I'm trying to listen to what Fudge is saying here!" Hermione watched the miniature Fudge gesticulate in the paper.

"Please, Mione. I bet he's saying the usual rubbish about Voldermort not existing or something like that."

"Ron!" she huffed.

But Ron was busy stuffing his face with food and attempting to carry on a conversation at the same time. About Quidditch, no doubt.

Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to the newspaper. However, just then there was a great clattering and everyone gasped as Dumbledore suddenly rose with a great immensity that sent his chair falling backwards, causing the sound. Harry had caught the look in Dumbledore's eye and he rose slowly, tightly grasping his wand. Hermione was shocked at the ugly glint that was foreign on the usually docile Professor's face. And Hermione realized.

The only other time Dumbledore had looked that ferocious was when he was battling Lord Voldermort in the Department of Mysteries a couple of years ago.

Hermione glanced her friends – those who had been with her in the DA and who had gone along that night. She and a few other Gryffindors rose alongside Harry, each gripping their wands tightly with anticipation. And from Dumbledore's face they knew.

And true enough.

The doors of the Great Hall burst open and for a moment, outside looked calm and the hallway empty. Then without warning, two figures clothed in dark robes appeared and more followed. And soon, a whole flock of them flooded through the doors, casting spells as they swooped in.

By now, most of the older students were on their feet and had their wands drawn. The teachers were making their way to the barricade of Death Eaters rushing in.

Hermione immediately took charge. She began to yell.

"First to third years head to the back of the Hall!" she began to push those sitting closest to her, and the rest followed suit. She then turned her attention to a Death Eater who was sending her a hex. Anticipation and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"Stupefy!" she yelled and grinned in triumph as he fell to the ground. Ron had reached her side and they were both attempting to hex Death Eaters without hitting their friends.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione realized.

"Over there" Ron cocked his head towards the right and dodged a particularly nasty spell.

Hermione followed the angle of his head and gasped. Harry was fighting near the Slytherin table. And to her surprise, all of them were not fighting alongside the Death Eaters, but instead they were fighting alongside their Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw schoolmates. No doubt that most of their families were the aggressors, hidden under the identity-masking robes. However, their loyalty to their school and even to Dumbledore took over. Hermione felt guilty for stereotyping the Slytherins. She looked around and realized that all the students were fighting alongside each other, helping each other out of tough spots and shooting counter-curses where necessary – regardless of house. This attack was truly horrible business, but in a twisted sort of way, it was a good thing.

For one, it promoted inter-house unity. Hermione was sure that when all this was over – whether Hogwarts won or not, inter-house relationships would never be the same again. And Hermione was especially sure of this as she watched a certain blonde Slytherin ruthlessly unarm a Death Eater. Surely he would have to face heavy consequences later. After all his father was a well-known Death Eater, part of the inner circle. But for now, Draco Malfoy had disregarded all convention, and was defending Hogwarts with a passion.

Hermione felt a heart-warming emotion bubbling in her heart, and a lump formed in her throat. She was touched. But she kept her senses and emotions in check, and turned back to the fighting at hand.

Now was no time for all this emotional-uplifting stuff.

Now was the time to fight. Now was the time to defend. Now was the time to prove that Hogwarts was not to be messed with.

"Keep going, children!" Dumbledore's voice rang out in a low rumble. It inspired courage in their young hearts and they all fought harder and with more drive, determined to push to victory.

Now was the time to win.

Colored jets of light flew through the air, some missing targets, some hitting the objective. Cries, screams and shouts filled the air as children and adults alike on both sides, dueled with each other with such ferocity and passion. Everyone knew the consequences would be high. Many friends and hopes would be lost. But many more new ones would be made and found, sooner or later.

The second war had begun.

xxx

DONE!

Please R/R!

AAND

Thank you all of you who have reviewed so far. BUT I WANT MORE! MUAHAHA.


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am dreadfully sorry for not updating in… oh my goodness! shock, gasp

I am also dreadfully sorry that this is a false alarm (for those of you on the notifying list).

I am so glad that you guys liked it, and unfortunately this isn't an update.

It's an apology and an assurance that I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN!

It's just that I have been tremendously busy lately and my finals are next week.

So do sit tight and I promise I'll update again and again before this year is up!

Much love,

Darksilvers

P.S. Don't kill me!


End file.
